Gabrielle Marsner
Gabrielle has very recently become a master wizard in the Amethyst College. Gabrielle likes to cultivate an aura of mystery. She dresses in voluminous purple robes with a deep hood and keeps to the shadows of a room as much as possible. As a result, it is impossible to see her face under normal circumstances. She also wears purple gloves, making sure that none of her skin is easily visible. Those who know her speculate about the horrible disfigurements she hides and suggest that her studies have left her almost indistinguishable from a corpse. Actually, she is beautiful and still in her early twenties. One reason she maintains the air of mystery is to avoid being judged on those terms. When people finish asking her a question, she remains silent for a long time. If the questioner starts talking again to fill the silence, she lets them. When she does speak, she makes sure that she has something important to say and makes sure that it sounds important. She knows the ritual Cleansing of the Corrupted Vessel, which can destroy the essence of an evil spirit bound into an item. If many people knew that she knew this ritual, she would become a target for many foul cultists and monsters. In addition, she isn’t sure that she could safely cast it. Thus, she is reluctant to tell anyone that she knows the ritual and will only do so if she is also convinced that it would be a good idea. Magic Items *'The Cards of Master Wilhelm': Master Wilhelm is a legendary figure, reputedly a powerful Human wizard who mastered High Magic before the time of Magnus the Pious, even before the time of Sigmar according to some stories. He is supposed to have crafted many powerful magic items, including a full deck of 78 cards, each of which has a different power. In her adventures, Gabrielle has found two cards, each enchanted, both in the same style. She believes that she may have found two cards from Master Wilhelm’s deck and would like to get more. Gabrielle does not usually carry these cards with her, rather entrusting them to the vault at the Amethyst College. If she is expecting to need one or the other, she does carry it, but meeting people in a social context will not make her think that. **'Two of Swords': The bearer can make one person refuse to acknowledge a single fact. If successful, the target continues to refuse to acknowledge that fact until the bearer of the card switches its effect to another person. The card can only affect one person at a time, but there is no limit to the number of people it can affect in a day. **'Five of Wands': The bearer has increased ability with a certain skill. However, circumstances conspire to undermine her attempt, limiting the effectiveness to a maximum of ten percent easier than normal. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Spires of Altdorf ** : pg. 59 Category:Amethyst College Category:Magister Category:G Category:M